


Mario Kart 64's 20 Spectacular Races

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: 20 years of Mario Kart 64.





	

Mario was close to winning the race on his circuit, but Bowser was not going to have any of that. The king of the Koopas chucked a blue shell at Mario, managing to send the red plumber high into the air as he and the others passed by him. Princess Peach tried to use her star, but she was smashed into the air by a red shell from Yoshi, who was then attacked by a green shell from Luigi, all of them turning around the bend as Toad used several mushrooms to zip by, with Wario activating the lightning bolt as he took the lead, only to hit a fake item box in front of him.

Upon returning to normal size, Donkey Kong chucked several yellow bananas ahead, making everyone slip up as he proceeded to take the lead, getting a spare mushroom only for it to be stolen from him by Mario, who used the Boo to snatch it without notice, going through the giant green pipe as he managed to snatch victory, with the others racers coming behind him. Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Bowser all placed from second to seventh, each of them rather jealous and angry by the lesser position that they yet again lost to Mario, who was willing to brag that the grand prix was named after him. Of course, little did the red capped Italian plumber know was that this was all the motivation they would need to take first place for themselves.


End file.
